Very often, a manufacturer of a product will wish to include a premium article along with the purchase of a product. Crudely, if the product is in a bottle, the premium is often simply taped onto the bottle. Similarly, a total product may consist of two components and the manufacturer must provide a two package arrangement. Both of these situations very often result in the loss of the premium article.
With the applicant's concept an indented or depressed area is formed in the side wall of the container such that articles, no matter what they consist of, may be placed into such area and be retained therein.
Preferrably and as the least expensive means, applicant's bottle would be blow molded, although the unit could be formed through injection molding techniques with the two halves being joined thereafter.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a container having an inwardly directed article receiving area extending into the same from the side wall thereof such that an article or articles may be placed and retained therein.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a container having a side wall with the side wall being provided with at least one indented or depressed area extending into the bottle having a flat bottom surface such that articles may be positioned in upright position thereon.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a container such as a bottle of a formable plastic material wherein an indented or depressed area may be formed in the side wall of the unit during the molding process and which indentation or depression provides an article receiving area.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a container such as a bottle wherein an indented or depressed area is provided in the side wall thereof to receive an article therein and film materials including labeling materials are utilized to retain the article within the area, the film material being adhered to the exterior surface adjacent such area.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the description and drawings.